


For Tim It's Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Depression, Jam, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT EDITED.<br/>Trigger Warning - Depression.<br/>Mhmm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For Tim It's Everything

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED.  
> Trigger Warning - Depression.  
> Mhmm.

 Jay didn’t know what to do. He’s never seen Tim like this before. He’s never seen Tim anything but either moody or really moody. But now here Tim is, laying in bed with his mp3 player, earphones in, and music cranked up. He keeps listening to the same song over and over again. And Jay… Well Jay is at a loss at what to do.

 He looks depressed, really depressed, and he probably is. Tim did tell Jay that he suffers from depression, usually low grade, but once in awhile it get’s bad. Jay hadn’t even thought much about it. He really hadn’t. But now? Now he do anything but think about it.

 He has no idea what’s going on in Tim’s head right. He has no idea what he’s feeling or thinking. Jay only knows that he keeps listening to the same song over and over. Jay also knows that he no idea on what he should do. He wants to help Tim, he really does, but he doesn’t know how… And that kills him inside.

 Jay stops his inner thoughts from spilling out for a few minutes so he can look over to Tim. He has the same lost and non existent expression on his face. He hasn’t showered for two days, well Jay supposes today makes three. And he hasn’t had a cigarette, or a cup of coffee in four. Something is defiantly wrong. Tim is defiantly not okay.

 But what can Jay do?

 And then it hits him. The most obvious thing, the only thing… And maybe it doesn’t feel like enough… Maybe Jay feels like he should do more… But this… This is all he can do…

 So Jay get’s off of the motel chair and walks over to the double bed. He crawls in, facing Tim who makes no move or indication that he has noticed Jay crawl in. Jay then takes the one of the earbuds out of Tim’s ear, causing Tim to look up at him. Jay looks back as he puts one of the earphones in his own ear. The song, it’s actually not that bad, it’s nice, calming, relaxing, and maybe a little depressing, but what did Jay really expect?

 Jay then reaches out with one of his hands and entwines it with Tim’s. At first Tim’s hand is limp, but as Tim looks up into Jay’s eyes, he squeezes back; he hangs on. And so they lay there, listening to the same song, over and over… Connected… By a song, by their hands, by this moment… It may not feel like enough to Jay, like he could do more, but for Tim, for Tim…

 For Tim, it’s everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Chasing Cars.” - By Snow Patrol [is what Tim is listening to.]


End file.
